


One for the road

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [41]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Failing, Angst, Chapter 3 (Still), F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Trying to get your partner not to do something stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: Shamir tries to do some last minute preparations for Catherine ahead of her big mission. It goes as well as you think it would.
Relationships: Catherine & Shamir Nevrand, Catherine/Rhea (Fire Emblem) (Implied), Catherine/Shamir Nevrand
Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463725
Kudos: 2





	One for the road

After the commotion that was Jeritza’s death, things seemed to calm down around Gareg Mach. Sure, there was a 'funeral' (if you can even call it that) and additional guards posted at the various entrances to buildings. But those things weren't on Catherine's mind for the moment. No, the retainer's focus was on the upcoming mission. Try as she might to bury her past, it had sprung forth once more to haunt her. I know that feeling. There are a couple stories I don't think I'll be able to ever tell Mozu. Not because I don't think she would believe me, more because it means admitting to the less than nice things I've done. The deeds I'm still repenting even now.

“Not much longer.” she told herself, the window already displaying the work of Byleth and company. Currently filling what she could only assume to be Mercedes’s minivan. Who else could possibly have a driver’s license? Sure, she had one for her motorcycle, but the whole mess with Duscur had made it near impossible to get it renewed. As long as she played it safe with the law. Even if said laws were enforced more by the church than the actual territories themselves. Quite corrupt if you ask me at least. But that’s expected of all systems of power. No matter how big or small, there is always going to be someone or some group that wishes to take advantage of their subjects. Goes without saying.

“Catherine?”

This person's shout fell on deaf ears.

“Catherine!”

Turning around, Catherine found herself staring down Shamir. Lounging about in the doorframe, she didn’t look too happy. Rhea was nowhere to be found, definitely for the best in this situation.

“Yes, Shamir?” Catherine called out, her girlfriend making the short journey over to her. “Let me guess. This is about my mission today?”

The mercenary nodded and reached out. Catherine grabbed hold, even if her gaze did return to the window. The last of the preparations now complete, it was almost time to get going. Better make this quick, dear. Don't want to miss your ride.

“Please… don’t do anything stupid.” Shamir remarked and let out a deep breath. After what happened at Dinny’s, it was a good precaution. Even if it’s a bit late to be saying that. Maybe after that humiliating shitshow. But to each their own. “Especially not with me around to watch your ass."

Her words ring out. Sure, it would only be for just today. But why did it feel ever so much longer? Like some mischievous force trying to push them away. Try as either woman might to fight it, they were always swept away from each other. Today was no different. Maybe tomorrow would bring better odds of such a tantalizing win. Not very likely, but maybe. Just maybe it could occur.

“I won’t… hopefully.” Catherine answered and turned around, getting a slap as she did. “Hey, I’ve gotten better.”

Shamir rolled her eyes. She had hoped that Catherine would at least get what she was saying, but that was seeming to be a challenge. No, an exercise in futility. That seemed like the story of her life some days. Either it was Catherine who completely missed the point, or Rhea trying her hardest to wedge herself between the two. What the fuck made this woman think she could own another human being.

“That’s not my point.” Shamir muttered, looking away as the last word left her mouth. “I just want you… to come back without some major storm following right behind - destroying everything in its path.”

Catherine nodded, the sound of footsteps echoing over. Taking a deep breath, she let her gaze focus on her girlfriend. Absolutely beautiful as alway, no matter how clean or even dirty she was. One of the many things she looked like about her. 

“I won’t.” the retainer answered as she let go of Shamir's hand. Heading for the doorframe, she took the time to get one last look in. Pretty as ever, it was such a shame to be parting so soon. But duty called. Even if it didn’t feel fair or right. Or better yet, making someone a lunch and then forgetting to give it to them.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as Byleth and company getting ready, but then I decided I just wanted to write Cathmir angst. So I did. Even then, I'm fairly certain that a similar conversation happens in regular 3h. Why else would Catherine let you have the kill?
> 
> As for Lysithea, that's for Chapter 5. Mostly because Chapter 4 will be one, maybe two fics. Any more than that is too much for Count Varley.
> 
> Next Time: Into the storm we go, obscured by fog. Oh dear.


End file.
